starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Brugerdiskussion:The Danish Jedi/arkiv
Gamle Beskeder ---- *Hey, dude. Fedt, at du kopierer alle de skabeloner ind fra Wookieepedia, men skal vi ikke på et tidspunkt lige oversætte deres navne og kategorierne til dansk? KEJ 26. apr 2007 kl. 06:28 (UTC) **Jo, jeg har også tænkt mig at oversætte dem. Men i første omgang skal jeg lige have dem til at virke... af en eller anden grung ligger alle de infoboxes jeg laver i venstre side istedet for højre... ved du hvorfor? The Danish Jedi 26. apr 2007 kl. 07:44 (UTC) *Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke oversætte citater? Siden er for folk der ikke snakker engelsk. **Jeg siger ikke at de ikke skal oversættes. Jeg siger bare at jeg synes vi skal beslutte om citater skal oversættesThe Danish Jedi 27. apr 2007 kl. 14:25 (UTC) ***Citater skal stå på deres origrinale sprog OG på dansk i parantes eks.: (I'm your father. (Jeg er din far.) - vil se bedst ud (: og det har jeg gjort indtil nu tjek f.eks. clone trooper commander - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:09 (UTC) Infobox : Racer *Heysan. Hvor ligger vores infobox, om racer, (tænker på at tilføje den til min Jawa artikel. bruger:maybe-not 2. maj, 2007 kl. 13:23 **Fedt! Tak til dig!bruger:maybe-not 2. maj, 2007 kl. 13:47 Infobox skabeloner Hvis du ved hvad der er galt med vores infobox skabeloner må du meget gerne skrive her: *Det lyder fantastisk! glæder jeg mig til at se :D vi har brug for dem til en del ting - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 19:42 (UTC) **Fair nok.. men den der "slaget om.." ting virker godt (: - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 10:08 (UTC) ***Den virkede så ik helt navn osv virker ik.. Slaget om Hypori (Klon Krigene) - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 10:56 (UTC) *Hmm okay. kan du finde ud af det? for jeg ik lige frem ekspert i css :D - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 14:54 (UTC) ** PIS :D samme her.. men kan du html? - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 14:59 (UTC) *** ellers kan vi måske spørge os lidt omkring i de forskellige forums - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:01 (UTC) ****Nej desværre.. er inde på selve mediawiki:common.css.. men der står ikke hvordan den skal bruges hmhmhmh - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:09 (UTC) *Seriøst? det kan jeg ik :/ **Blev jeg også rådet til et andet sted (: kunne være jeg skulle prøve at få det gjort - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:13 (UTC) ***Nu kan jeg også se den!!! :D:D:D - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:22 (UTC) *Godt.. men bør de så bare virke nu? eller hva skal du ha gjort ved dem? - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:24 (UTC) Godt nok :) - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 19:28 (UTC) Kan jeg få dig til at kigge på Skabelon:Government infobox? fordi jeg har ik prøvet det før, troed det var meget let.. var det så ik :D - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 20:15 (UTC) Omdirigering *Hvordan får du den til at auto-omdirigere? Bruger:Maybe-not 28 apr 2007 kl. 22:11 Logo *Jeg kan nok ikke gøre den gennemsigtig, men jeg kan gøre den hvid.. har ik særlig gode pic.edit programmer ;) hva sys du forresten om searchlogoet? - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:09 (UTC) **Har fjernet alt grå, så jeg kan prøve at sætte det på og se hvordan det ser ud.. - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:18 (UTC) ***Fair ;) ellers hvis der kommer en som vil lave det om, er de jo velkomne :D Sys du forresten at der skal stå "SØG" i stedet for "SEARCH" på søgelogo? - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:25 (UTC) ****Jeg kan prøve i hvert fald :D - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:29 (UTC) *****Det går ikke.. kommer til at se grimt ud desværre :/ - Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:47 (UTC) *Skønt! så ordner det hele sig (: det lille logo derop burde egentlig også være gennemsigtigt.. nå det kan vi altid ordne på et andet tidspunkt :) - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:26 (UTC) **Jeg har lige uploadet et logo midlertidigt indtil det gennemsigtige bliver færdig.. et jeg bar lig hurtigt lavede farverne om på.. - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 19:09 (UTC) ***Det ser godt ud.. men logoet skal uploades som "Wiki.PNG" husk at konvertere det i f.eks. paint - Bakse 2. maj 2007 kl. 17:59 (UTC) ****Nu har jeg fikset det (: - Bakse 2. maj 2007 kl. 18:22 (UTC) Oversættelse *Hvad vil du oversætte starfighter wings til? For det lyder lidt spøjst med stjernekæmpere :D Synes næsten det bedst på engelsk, men hva synes du? - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 10:24 (UTC) **Okay, tak (: - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 13:39 (UTC) Citat *Jeg forstår ik helt hvad du mener, altså mener du at det kommer til at stå oven på hinanden eller? (: - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 16:09 (UTC) **Det ser rigtig godt ud.. jeg retter lige alle dokumenterne hvis du ik har ;) - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 16:53 (UTC) ***Nu har jeg fået kæmpet mig igennem alle artikler, og tjekket alt for citater, så det burde vi fint nu :D - Bakse 29. apr 2007 kl. 17:31 (UTC) # Jeg laver lige lidt om på stemmemåden hvis det okay.. tjek det om 5 min og se hvad du sys - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 17:25 (UTC) Forside *Det ser mega nice ud :D - du sgu god! kan du også lave sådan en box med "Featured Article"? og så på dansk med udvalgte artikel? - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:17 (UTC) **Lige en ting mere.. Det logo jeg ville sætte op ved siden af URL-addressen, kan du se det? - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:34 (UTC) ***Hmm.. skulle vi faktisk stemme om hehe.. men finder lige en der er færdig - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:55 (UTC) ****Rogue Squadron sys jeg det bør være denne uge :) - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:57 (UTC) *Tak! hva skulle vi gøre uden dig? :D - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:11 (UTC) **Jeg lagde lige en info boks ind.. hva sys du om den? - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:25 (UTC) *TAK (: tror vi har fået lavet en ret okay forside.. når vi får lavet nogle citater, skal de vel også med :) - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:36 (UTC) **Hmm ja god ide.. men ellers kunne vi lave ugens citat indtil videre - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:40 (UTC) :Hva med: "The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that som consider to be unnatural." Palps i ep 3? er ik hel sikker på stavemåden :D - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:47 (UTC) Hmm jo hvis du bruger sådan en qoute2 skabelon (: - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 16:01 (UTC) ::::Fantastisk!! Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 16:06 (UTC) How to do? Jeg har lavet en How to do? side, giv venligst ris og ros på min side - Bakse 30. apr 2007 kl. 18:49 (UTC) Yeah! Total fed forside, der! KEJ 1. maj 2007 kl. 20:26 (UTC) Capital ships Nej for kapital er noget helt andet.. capital kan betyde noget stort.. altså hmm nej.. vi sir det på engelsk - Bakse 2. maj 2007 kl. 17:57 (UTC) *Capital ship hedder "flagskib" på dansk. KEJ 2. maj 2007 kl. 18:54 (UTC) **Det rigtigt! :D kunne ik komme på det haha :D - Bakse 2. maj 2007 kl. 18:57 (UTC) *Jo, du har vist ret, og det engelske ord for det er jo "flagship". Jeg har nu slået det op i Gyldendals store røde ordbog, og ifølge den hedder "capiral ship" enten "storskib" eller "større krigsskib". Jeg synes, vi skal gå efter "storskib". KEJ 2. maj 2007 kl. 19:09 (UTC) **Jeg synes nu alligevel at capital ship og flagship er det samme - Bakse 2. maj 2007 kl. 19:22 (UTC) ***Nja, der er en forskel ifølge en engelsk-dansk ordbog, og jeg tror, at hvis du slår det op i en maritim ordbog, så er der nok også en forskel. Så for korrekthedens skyld, tror jeg vi skal kalde "capital ships" for "storskibe og "flagships" for "flagskibe". KEJ 2. maj 2007 kl. 19:24 (UTC) Skabeloner *Det er en god strategi at copy-paste dem fra den engelske Wookieepedia til at starte med, men de skal jo på et tidspunkt have en dansk titel, så brugere her, der ikke er så gode til engelsk, også kan bruge dem. Så jeg flytter altså skabelonerne til et dansk navn, når jeg støder på dem. KEJ 2. maj 2007 kl. 19:18 (UTC) Blast doors *Av, den var værre. Jeg tror ikke den står nogen ordbog. Jeg har desværre ikke tid til at tjekke nu, da jeg skal ud af døren og på arbejde. KEJ 3. maj 2007 kl. 05:35 (UTC) **Kan man ikke oversætte det til sikkerhedsdøre? hmm eller blast ifølge politikens ordbog: blast1 blA:st, bl{st subst�= eksplosion, voldsomt stød men kan vi ikke bare holde os på det der lyder godt, blast doors? lyder så fedt :D - Bakse 3. maj 2007 kl. 14:08 (UTC) ***Ja, 'eksplosionsdør' lyder lidt mystisk, så mon ikke 'sikkerhedsdør' er et godt bud? KEJ 4. maj 2007 kl. 07:03 (UTC) Eksamen Jeg må desværre sige at jeg skal til første eksamen på onsdag og fredag i næste uge og mandag, tirsdag, onsdag i næste uge igen.. så jeg kommer nok ikke til at være så aktiv den næste uges tid desværre.. - Bakse 3. maj 2007 kl. 14:10 (UTC) Artikler *Det her er lige en husker til alle, om at når i er færdige med en artikel, så husk at sæt den alfabetisk under Artikler. Det tager nemlig en del tid at rydde op i nye sider. Det skal ikke opfattes som en anklage, men en husker :) - Bakse 4. maj 2007 kl. 15:34 (UTC) ** Razor's Kiss skal stå med stort i overskriften på emnet Razor's kiss (: - Bakse 9. maj 2007 kl. 13:43 (UTC) ***Jeg kan godt se det kan være besværligt. Men den side du hentyder til, ser man ALLE sider, altså også alle redirect.. Desuden er det ret så uoverskueligt på den side. Men jeg skal da nok sætte dem ind under artikler, for jeg har ikke så meget tid til at skrive artikler. - Bakse 10. maj 2007 kl. 14:34 (UTC) *Jeg kan godt lide det med artikler. Men hvis du ikke gider sætte det derind, skal jeg nok putte dem ind (: - Bakse 10. maj 2007 kl. 18:55 (UTC) :Jeg ville bare sige at jeg synes det er en super artikel du har lavet om Wedge Antilles. Den skal du ha meget ros for ;) - Bakse 10. maj 2007 kl. 20:06 (UTC) ::Jeg er ikke helt færdig med at rette i den, skulle ha læst historie til eksamen i dag, så fortsætter nu ;) men ved ik om det er så smart at rette i word, den har jo sådan noget auto-korrektur - Bakse 11. maj 2007 kl. 12:20 (UTC) Hæh, træstråler *Godt, du rettede "træstråle" i trækstråle-artiklen.... gad vide hvad en træstråle egentligt er ;-) KEJ 11. maj 2007 kl. 11:17 (UTC)